Pelea por tu amor
by aygihal
Summary: Ellos se aman pero una duda los separa. Él necesita tiempo pero ella no lo esperará. Ahora él quiere tenerla en su vida nuevamente. Ella no caerá tan facilmente, él tendrá que luchar.
1. Chapter 1

**PELEA POR TU AMOR**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Duda planteada**

**(EPOV)**

Tercer año en la universidad, estaba yendo con mi hermosa novia de la mano por los corredores de la facultad para acompañarla a su clase. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y hace tres años que estoy de novio con Bella Swan, mi amiga de la secundaria pero cuando egresamos no lo aguante mas y le confesé mi amor a lo que ella me correspondió y de ahí que somos inmensamente felices y ya tenía decidido que al finalizar mi carrera le propondría matrimonio. No me imaginaba la vida sin ella.

-Bueno llegamos amor, nos vemos después- le dije

-Si bonito- y me besó, un piquito ya que estábamos en el colegio. Una vez que entró giré y fui a mi aula, ya que estudiaba medicina y ella letras. Al llegar al aula vi a mis amigos James, Laurent, Victoria, Irina y Tanya.

-Hola bombón- me saludó Tanya batiendo sus pestañas de manera seductora.

-Buenas- le conteste secamente ya que me chocaba que se comporte así, millones de veces le aclaré que tenía novia y estaba muy enamorado de ella – chicos ¿Cómo andan? ¿Algo que contar?

-No todo tranqui amigo ¿Y vos?- preguntó James.

-Bien, se que todavía falta pero ya vi el anillo que le voy a comprar a Bella.

-¿Quééééé? Chilló Tanya a lo que las chicas la tomaron del brazo y se la llevaron.

-La verdad es que es muy rápido- dijo Laurent. Observé a James que me miraba extraño parecía que con odio pero fue muy rápido.

-Me parece que te estás apurando, no te niego que es una muchacha hermosa, dulce, cariñosa- carraspee incómodo, no me gustaba que hablara de esa forma de Bella aunque sea cierto- bueno eso ya lo sabes pero es tu única experiencia y la única oportunidad de probar, eso es lo que deberías hacer.

-No pienso engañarla- le grité indignado

-obvio que no pero deberías tomarte un tiempo y probar, si las cosas no resultan siempre puedes volver- dijo James

-Yo la amo no tengo dudas-

-Pero no tuviste otras novias, otras experiencias, siempre fue ella- aseguró, yo ahí no pude objetar nada y en ese momento lo supe y aunque mi corazón decía otra cosa mi mente decía otra.

-Tienen razón, si no es ahora jamás tendré otra experiencia. Hoy lo hablaré con Bella- dije sin mucha convicción.

-No te arrepentirás- Aseguró Laurent

-Claro que no, es lo mejor- contestó James pero la sonrisa radiante en su rostro me asustó parecía muy a gusto con mi decisión.


	2. Chapter 2

**PELEA POR TU AMOR**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**DECISIONES**

**(EPOV)**

Decisiones eso era lo que debía hacer, yo la amaba de eso estaba seguro pero y si luego de casarme me preguntaba por otras cosas que no hice, si quisiera saber y comparar. Yo no podía engañarla o fallarle. Listo está decidido le iba a pedir un tiempo, le iba a plantear mis dudas y la resolución que tomé, ella lo entendería y me esperaría porque yo volvería, ella es mi vida.

Caminé hasta la salida y la esperé mientras repasaba mentalmente nuestra conversación, la vi venir y mi resolución flaqueo, como podía separarme de ella, no, no, no debo hacerlo para evitar futuras complicaciones.

-Hola bonito- me saludó y se inclinó para besar mis labios pero corrí la cara por lo que terminó besando mi mejilla, me miró sorprendida pero si la dejaba besarme y sentir esos labios no podría continuar.

-Tenemos que hablar Bella- La observé abrir sus ojos y temblar levemente pero asintió- Vamos a la cafetería.

-De acuerdo- esperé a ver si me daba su mano pero no, se aferró a sus libros con más ímpetu.

El camino fue silencioso, nos sentamos en una mesa apartada del resto.

-¿de qué quieres hablar Edward?- me preguntó en un susurró

-Lo estuve pensando Bella y la verdad es que te amo- ella levantó la vista y me dio una sonrisa- por eso me cuesta lo que voy a decirte- ella frunció el ceño –necesito un tiempo, necesito probar cosas nuevas, yo te amo pero no me gustaría en un futuro tener que preguntarme y si…-la miré pero seguía mirándome inexpresiva- te pido un tiempo ¿Me esperarás?- su rostro se contrajo.

-No- yo la quedé observando atónito, entonces ella se levantó y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

-Bella espera, yo quiero seguir viéndote-

-De acuerdo- susurró y se fue dejándome en la puerta de la cafetería con la sensación de haber cometido el peor error de mi vida.

**(BPOV)**

Una vez que estaba lejos de la cafetería no lo soporté y deje que las lágrimas cayeran libremente, yo lo sabía no era suficiente, él era dulce, fuerte, hermoso y yo…nada, simple. Por lo menos pude disfrutar de tres años junto a mi amor, de sus besos, sus abrazos, de sus te amo. No sé cuánto tiempo lloré cuando me levanté del asiento donde me había derrumbado vi que el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

Me sequé las lágrimas con la palma de mi mano y respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme. Debía respetar su decisión y aunque se me rompa el alma y el corazón le dejaría ser feliz porque a pesar de todo lo amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo y con ese pensamiento retomé el camino a casa en silencio, con el corazón destrozado y mi ánimo tan oscuro como la noche pero mejoro cuando en la entrada vi a mis amigos esperándome, en sus caras se veía la tristeza, y la furia.

-Vamos amiga- me llamó Alice – siempre estaremos para ti- me dijo abrazándome

-No sé que le paso por la cabeza a mí hermano-susurró Emmet- pero cuando lo vea lo voy a matar.

-Emmet, te quiero pero si tu hermano no quiere estar conmigo por algo será y no lo voy a obligar, chicos lo siento pero no me siento bien, quiero irme a casa-

-Vamos, nosotros te llevamos- me dijo Jasper tomándome por los hombros y ayudándome a subir al jeep de Emmet.

-¿Cómo sabían que estaba acá todavía?- pregunté, todos me miraron pero solo Rosalie contestó.

-El idiota ese llamó a Alice, le contó lo que pasó y le pidió que esperara por ti y es obvio que nosotros estamos con vos cariño-

-Gracias- susurré y empecé a pensar cómo debo de actuar de ahora en más.


	3. Chapter 3 arrepentimiento tardio

**PELEA POR TU AMOR**

**Los personajes no son míos yo solo juego con ellos**

**Capitulo 3**

**Arrepentimiento tardío**

(EPOV)

Estaba en casa esperando a mis hermanos, sabía que me la iba a ver feas pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y hablada. Daba vueltas por mi habitación, cuando llame a Alice lo hice porque Bella siempre venía y se iba conmigo a pesar de todo no la iba a dejar sola en la universidad y estaba seguro que no iba a querer ir conmigo as al ver como se puso, sé que merecía todo lo que me dijo y el dolor y decepción de sus ojos pero era lo mejor para nuestro futuro porque no había duda que nos casaríamos, ella es mi vida. El ruido del jeep de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos y bajé rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está?- fue lo primero que pregunté. Alice me miro seria y Emmett ni siquiera se paró a verme siguió derecho por las escaleras creo que a su habitación.

- ¿Cómo crees que puede estar?- me pregunto con un tono enojado.

-Mal, lo sé. Pero es lo mejor para nuestro futuro.

-¿Para su futuro?

-Sí, así en un futuro no tendré que preguntarme que era estar con otra persona y no caería en la tentación de engañarla.- me miró con un gesto de burla

-Guau, ¡que buen plan!- la miré enojado.

-¿Por qué te burlas? Es lo mejor para nuestro futuro.

-Tienes razón. Una duda.

-Pregunta.

-¿De quién fue esa brillante idea?

-De James, él me hizo entrar en razón- y ahí exploté a verla reírse a carcajadas- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Hay Edward eres un estúpido pero creo que te lo mereces y pensándolo bien Bella también.

-¿Qué se merece Bella?

-Obviamente tener experiencia para en el "futuro contigo"- acentuó lo último y se volvió a carcajear antes de seguir- para no pensar ¿Cómo fue que dijiste?- se puso a pensar golpeando su dedo en la boca- ha sí, como sería estar con otros hombres y caer en la tentación de serte infiel- me quedé helado, Bella con otro hombre dándole mis besos, mis abrazos, mis caricias y su cuerpo que es mío.

-No, ella no puede, ¡es mía!

-Lo siento hermanito tu cortaste con ella para tener experiencias y es obvio que puede hacer lo que quiera, no tiene NOVIO- Lo último lo gritó y salió corriendo a donde se encontraban las escaleras pero al momento volvió- esto tengo que contárselo a Emmett- y se fue carcajeándose fuertemente.

No, no, no ¿Qué hice? Es obvio que Isabella iba a tener cientos de hombres rodeándola, estando junto a ella y ella al estar sensible por nuestra ruptura iba a ser susceptible a cualquier elogio. No, no, no, no ¿Qué hice? Y de pronto la carcajada de Emmett se escuchó en toda la casa. ¡Dios! ¿Qué hice?

La noche fue de mal en peor, no podía dormir y cuando lo lograba soñaba con Bella en brazos de otro hombre y cuando me acercaba me decía que yo tenía razón y gracias a esa experiencia había encontrado al amor de su vida, yo gritaba y le rogaba que vuelva pero ella se iba con él. Me levantaba sudado y me costaba conciliar el sueño y cuando lo lograba volvían las pesadillas. Me desperté tarde para ir a la universidad porque dormí mal toda la noche. En la cocina estaba ya todos desayunando y al entrar Emmett me miró y se volvió a carcajear, mientras Alice sofocaba una sonrisa pero los que me sorprendieron fueron mis padres. Carlisle me miraba con desconcierto y Esme me miraba decepcionada.

-No quiero que digan nada, la decisión ya fue tomada.

-Bueno me alegro que puedas cargar con las consecuencias- dijo mi padre

-Ya veremos- susurró Alice.

Todos seguimos desayunando e silencio. Nos fuimos a la universidad pero jamás imaginé lo que me esperaba a la entrada.

-Hola Edward- me saludaron a coro

-Hola Jacob, Mike, chicos- saludé extrañado, nos saludábamos pero tampoco éramos tan amigos-¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo queríamos preguntarte algo- Dijo Mike.

-ok- respondí.

-¿Es cierto que terminaste con Swan?- preguntó Jacob, yo solo asentí.- ¡Dios! Te juro que no lo podía creer cuando lo escuchamos- sólo me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno lo siento y gracias, esperamos no incomodarte con la pregunta- Dijo Mike.

-No hay problema- susurré pero por poco los mato cuando escuché que susurraban que iban a ponerse las pilas para conquistarla. ¡Dios, me equivoqué! Tomé la peor decisión y ahí me di cuenta y me arrepentí pero demasiado tarde


	4. Chapter 4 Sufriras

**PELEA POR TU AMOR**

**Los personajes no son míos yo solo juego con ellos**

**Capitulo 4**

**Sufrirás**

(BPOV)

-Es un idiota-Le dije

-Lo sé- Concordó Alice

-¿Encima piensa que yo me voy a quedar mirando como él se la juega de playboy y esperándolo porque él igual quiere tener un futuro conmigo?

-Si lo planteas así… si, es lo que dijo- y se puso a reír

-Alice si te ríes, dime de que para no matarte.

-Es que es tan idiota y esto requiere un plan para que madure de una vez y se dé cuenta quienes son los "amigos" que lo rodean.

-Lo logró, te lo puedes creer, él me dijo que nos iba a separar porque yo le pertenecía.

-Bueno que mi hermano se joda por creerle a James- se quedo en silencio y de repente una sonrisa, de esas que conozco salió de sus labios- hay que llamar a Rosalie.

-Alice conozco esa sonrisa que nada bueno sale cuando la haces.

-¿Puedes esperar que venga Rose?

-Ok- Tomó su celular y murmuró algo como plan idiota en marcha y a los 10 minutos Rose entraba al baño de las chicas.

-¿Así que ya le contaste Alice?- Le dijo Rose a lo que Alice asintió con una sonrisa- Es un idiota y hay que hacerlo pagar por eso, los chicos nos van a respaldar, así que cuéntale el plan.

-Ok, lo que harás será lo siguiente, dejaras que los chicos coqueteen contigo y te reirás. Él solo vendrá a tus pies rogando perdón.

-Alice, sabes que no soy muy buena coqueteando, me dará mucha vergüenza, sin hablar que en cuanto ese de ojitos verdes me mire me voy a querer morir- le dije

-Y entonces sólo debes mentalizarte sobre todas las zorras que él quizás se va a tirar para tener "experiencia"- me recordó Rose y fue como un baldazo de agua fría, lo que me llevó a un sollozo ahogado- no, no llores por ese idiota.

- Yo sabía que no era suficiente para él- y llore mas fuerte mientras Alice y Rose me abrazaban diciéndome palabras de aliento- De acuerdo, lo haré.

-Bella, yo quiero que estés con mi hermano pero si encuentras a otra persona… quiero que sepas que no te culpo y siempre voy a ser tu amiga.

-Alice, yo sólo amo a tu hermano- le afirmé

-Sólo te aviso Bella.

Pasaron las horas de clase y en el receso fui al comedor para encontrarme con los chicos y con que me encontré James esperándome en la entrada.

-Hola hermosa- me susurró.

-James

-Acéptalo, gané el idiota que tenías por novio fue tan fácil de engañar ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-Ilumíname James

-Que no te ama porque si fueras mía, jamás te dejaría – me tomo entre sus brazos- reconócelo somos el uno para el otro.

-James suéltame- le grité tratando de soltarme- yo no te amo, me das asco y serías el último hombre del mundo en el que me fijaría.

En ese momento me vi libre de la cárcel que formaban los brazos de James pero me vi encerrada en otros brazos cálidos, protectores pero lamentablemente desconocidos.

-Te dijo que la sueltes- gruño el desconocido y apretó más su agarre en mis hombros.

-Tú no te metas, ella es mía- gritó colérico James.

-Ella es libre y no le pertenece a nadie- James me tomó del brazo y me tironeo pero el desconocido lo empujó y me colocó detrás de esa gran espalda.

-Vuelve a tocarla y te mató estúpido- james le hizo frente y le tiró una trompada que le dio en la mandíbula y lo hizo trastabillar y a mi junto con él pero me sostuvo con su brazo izquierdo, cuando me recuperé el equilibrio el muchacho se lanzó a golpearlo, rodaron por el suelo y yo sólo podía mirar hasta que un muchacho salió corriendo llamando al director, que llegó a los pocos minutos y logró separarlos.

-Basta les he dicho muchachos ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Fue él quien empezó- saltó James

-Sólo porque eres un animal que maltrata a una dama- replicó el muchacho.

-Explícate-le exigió el director al muchacho.

-La tenía sujeta en contra de su voluntad y la estaba lastimando- dijo señalándome.

-¿Es cierto señorita?- me preguntó pero yo sólo pude asentir y que todavía seguía en shock por todo el asunto.

-Bueno que no vuelva a ocurrir o quedarán suspendidos, ¿Se entendió?- Todos asentimos- Y usted- dijo señalando a James- venga conmigo, vamos a hablar seriamente.

El muchacho se giró y pude ver su gran sonrisa con unos dientes muy blancos que resaltaban en su piel morena, era enorme, no tanto como Emmett pero era fortachón. Cuando me fui a acercar una chica y un muchacho se acercaron y lo rodearon seguramente preguntándole como estaba. Yo lo quedé observando y de repente unas manos conocidas me giraron para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes preocupados observándome con detenimiento.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Claro que me preocupo, ven vamos a tomar algo para calmarte- cuando iba a ir con Edward giré para ver al muchacho que me ayudó mirarme, no pude reconocer el sentimiento pero me dio lástima, él si se había preocupado por mí y yo me iba con otro.

-Lo siento Edward, debo ir con él, hasta luego- y así lo dejé, sólo parado en el medio del pasillo mirándome con ojos agónicos pero él se lo había buscado, tenía mi amor y lo pisoteó. Yo seguí caminando hacía el chico que me salvó, sonriendo para mis adentros la venganza que comenzó.

Sufrirás Edward Cullen, sufrirás.

**Muchas gracias por los review y las alertas.**

**Y ahora ¿Quién será? Yo creo que saben, nos vemos yo creo el viernes porque escribo mientras estoy trabajando en los ratitos que me deja libre. Besos y chaucito.**


	5. Chapter 5 Dolorosa verdad

**PELEA POR TU AMOR**

**Los personajes no son míos yo solo juego con ellos**

**Capitulo 5**

**Dolorosa verdad**

(EPOV)

Escuché gritos de pelea, me acerque y vía James peleando con Jacob. Estaba a punto de separarlos cuando el director apareció separándolos pero lo que dijo Jacob me dejó perplejo James quiso lastimar a Bella, hasta ese momento no la había visto tenía los ojitos abiertos de par en par y asustados. Lo mataría sólo por atreverse a tocarla pero primero tenía que asegurarme que estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté girándola para que me vea, cuanto la había extrañado, sentir su piel su preciosa fragancia a flores y esos bellos ojos chocolates.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Claro que me preocupo, ven vamos a tomar algo para calmarte- cuando iba a llevarla al comedor ella se giró.

-Lo siento Edward, debo ir con él, hasta luego- y así me dejó, parado en el medio del pasillo sintiendo como mi corazón se iba rompiendo poco a poco y sólo pude mirarla caminar hacía el chico me la salvó, haciendo lo que debería haber hecho yo. Ellos intercambiaron unas palabras y se fueron Jacob se giró un momento antes de salir mirándome de forma interrogante.

En silencio y repasando una y otra vez la situación me encaminé hacia la dirección, debía solucionar unos detalles con James. En el camino me cruce con Laurent, Victoria y Tanya.

-Hola Eddy- saltó Tanya y olímpicamente la ignoré me cansé de recordarle que odio que me llamen así.

-Chicos- Saludé

-¿Qué hay Edward?- Preguntó Laurent.

-Estoy yendo a la dirección para resolver un asunto.

-Nosotros también, nos enteramos que James está en detención y quiero ver que todo esté bien- dijo amablemente Victoria pero lo que no se me pasó por alto fue la mirada precavida de Laurent.

-¿Tú sabes algo Laurent?- Cuestioné.

-No, yo no sé nada y ahora debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer- y salió muy apurado hacía el lado contrario de donde yo me dirigía.

-Yo voy a acompañarte Edward- dijo Tanya acercándose a mí.

-De acuerdo- y los tres seguimos el camino hasta la dirección, en un momento Tanya tropezó y yo la ayudé a ponerse de pie y sostenerse tomando su cintura.

-Gracias Eddy- susurró acercándose a mí y tomándome por sorpresa me besó, la aparté rápidamente estirando mis brazos que la tenían por su cintura peo cuando iba a replicarle ella se soltó y camino rápidamente por el pasillo, suspiré y con que me encontré cuando fui a seguirlas, a todo el grupo.

Rosalie y Alice me miraban y estoy seguro de que buscaban la mejor tortura para mí. Jasper me miraba apenado, Emmett enojado y resignado y cuando llegué al rostro de Bella me sentí morir al ver la tristeza que emanaban sus ojos que fue rápidamente cambiada por una de indiferencia.

-Chicos podemos seguir, Jacob me está esperando en el estacionamiento- dijo Bella y sentí una rabia desconocida crecer en mí.

-Que rápido me reemplazaste Swan , al parecer tu amor por mí no era tanto- las palabras salieron por mi boca antes de registrarlas en mi cerebro y golpearme por idiota.

-T e recuerdo Cullen- dijo llena de odio y sentí un dolor punzante en mi pecho- que fuiste tú quien decidió reemplazarme porque no era suficiente lo que yo tenía para darte, así que no vengas a reprocharme nada, más si segundo antes te andas besuqueando por los pasillos con otra.

-Lo siento, yo…-

-No me importa, no tienes que darme explicaciones como yo no te las debo a ti y perdona mi cita me espera- y sin más se fue dejándome nuevamente con las palabras en la boca para irse al lado de otro.

-Lo siento hermanito, tú te lo buscaste- me dijo Alice corriendo detrás de Bella.

-Si necesitas hablar puedes contar conmigo- dijo Jasper antes de ir detrás de Alice, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron sin siquiera verme, suspiré y seguí mi camino, luego debía hablar con Bella y explicarle lo del beso. Llegue a la dirección y esperé que saliera James. Victoria y Tanya lo esperaban también.

-James- saltó Victoria cuando este salió-¿Qué pasó?

-Un intercambio de palabras con Black, nada de qué preocuparse- Respondió.

-¿Seguro amor?

-Quédate tranquila Vicky todo está arreglado.

-James me gustaría hablar contigo- Le dije.

-Ok, Vicky podrías ir yendo luego te llamo, tengo que hablar de algo importante.

-De acuerdo- dijo Vicky despidiéndose con un beso en los labios de James y con su mano de mi para tomar de la mano a Tanya que se despidió de mí con un beso, bufé no se cansaba de molestar.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Edward?- su voz fue fría e iracunda.

-De lo que pasó realmente con Black- lo enfrenté con voz fría y contenida porque si él se había atrevido a siquiera tocarla, lo mataría.

-¿Y qué es lo que realmente quieres saber?

-Qué le hiciste a Isabella. Conozco a Jacob y es tranquilo si saltó fue porque algo pasó, algo hiciste y te exijo saber que fue.

-De acuerdo te lo diré. Solamente le fui a recordar a quien pertenece- al ver mi cara de desconcierto, me aclaró- desde que la vi lo supe ella es mía pero la muy testaruda no quiere aceptarlo y después a ti se te ocurre pedirle que sea tu novia y ella aceptó, se lo advertí iba a ser mía como sea pero me cansé de esperar tanto tiempo, tres años tuve que esperar a que cometieras un error y lo hiciste. Ahora sólo debo esperar y ella caerá directo a mis brazos- yo me quedé en shock.

-¿Qué mierda? ¡Eres un enfermo James!

-No sólo un hombre enamorado que recuperará lo que fue suyo y le fue quitado-

-Ella es mía, jamás fue tuya ni nunca lo será idiota enfermo.

-Tuve que aguantarte mucho tiempo Cullen, ver tus estúpidas demostraciones de afecto pero logré que se terminarán, el único idiota aquí eres tú, yo nunca la hubiera dejado- me acerqué dispuesto a romperle la cara pero el director salió.

-Muchachos ya fue suficiente por hoy, cada uno a su casa ¡AHORA!

-Esto no va a quedar así- le sisee. Él se fue ante la atenta mirada del director y yo giré del lado contrario para ir al estacionamiento perdido en mis pensamientos y ahí fue cuando esa dolorosa verdad me golpeo… lo arruiné.

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y las alertas. Besos y gracias nuevamente es muy importante para mí. **


	6. Chapter 6 Una nueva ¿Amistad?

**PELEA POR TU AMOR**

**Los personajes no son míos yo solo juego con ellos**

**Capitulo 6**

**Una nueva ¿Amistad?**

(BPOV)

Estúpido idiota Edward Cullen un día hace que terminamos y él ya anda besuqueándose en los pasillos de la universidad con otra ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me lastima de esa forma? ¿Por qué lo sigo amando tanto? Seguí caminando no notando mis lágrimas caer por la ira que recorría mi cuerpo, que jamás había experimentado, hasta que él me enseñó un nuevo sentimiento, el rencor. Y encima se atreve a decir que yo no lo amaba suficiente estúpido idiota adonis arrogante.

-Bella, detente no te puedes presentar con esas fachas frente a Jacob- me detuvo Alice.

-¿Qué tengo?- le grité prácticamente

-Estás llorando Bells- me dijo dulcemente Emmett.

-Oh, no me di cuenta- dije mientras que con el dorso de mi mano limpiaba el recorrido de mis lágrimas.

-Quédate tranquila Bella, vas a ver qué va a volver de rodillas rogando por tu perdón- Declaró Rosalie.

Y yo me quedé debatiendo internamente si iba a ser tan fácil perdonarlo, Jasper algo debe de haber notado en mi cara porque agregó- Sólo si tú quieres darle el perdón, nadie te va a obligar a negárselo.

Yo sólo pude dedicarle una cálida sonrisa, él siempre sabía lo que los otros sentían.

-Tú has lo que te haga sentir mejor, él lo hizo- dijo Alice haciendo una mueca- aunque ya se dio cuenta que fue la peor decisión que tomó.

Terminé de limpiarme las lágrimas- Bueno chicos, nos vemos.

-Adiós Bells – dijeron a coro mientras yo me dirigía al estacionamiento. Luego de la pelea fui con Jacob para agradecerle y él me dijo que la única forma era invitándole un café, seguimos con los chistes y las bromas. Era muy divertido y relajante estar con él, me hacía olvidar de todo. Hasta que salió el tema de la carrera y me enteré de que cursaba con el odioso y estúpido adonis, o sea Edward, suspiré pero me negué a pensar en él nuevamente. Giré a la derecha ingresando al estacionamiento cuando lo vi, grande, imponente con su semblante serio que cambio a una gran sonrisa cuando me vio a la cual yo respondí igual de grande con un sentimiento de … alivio, si alivio que él estuviera ahí para mí. Era como mi sol personal que venía a iluminarme en estos días de oscuridad. Me dirigí hacía él.

-Hola Jake.

-Bells- saludó tomándome de la mano y besando mi mejilla a lo que obviamente me sonrojé- vamos- y me encaminó a su moto- no tengas miedo pero eso si agárrate muy fuerte.

Subí detrás de él, me coloqué el casco que me pasó pero cuando Jake estaba por arrancar una mano me bajó de un tirón, no hacía falta mirar a quien pertenecía, esa sensación al sentir su piel la reconocería en cualquier lado, Edward.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda estás haciendo?- me gritó mientras su agarré se hacía más fuerte.

-Suéltala- rugió Jake que se bajó de un saltó de la moto.

-Me lastimas- le grité tratando de soltarme.

-No te lo repito nuevamente Cullen, ¡Suéltala!- siseo Jake.

-Tú no te metas chucho apestoso-

-Ella no quiere estar contigo- y dicho esto me tomó del otro brazo.

-Ella es mía ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

-Suéltame Edward, por si lo olvidaste ¡no somos nada!- y ahí me soltó mirándome fijamente.

-¿Bella?- susurró mirándome fijamente sentí mis piernas fallar y mi corazón latir desbocado al ver el dolor que mis palabras le causaron pero él se las buscó- debemos hablar.

-Ahora no puedo- dije al sentir la tibia mano de Jacob en mi brazo-me tengo que ir.

-Por favor- susurró. Pero no podía dejar a Jacob.

-Lo siento- y dicho esto me subí con Jacob en la moto, él cual le lanzó una sonrisa burlona a Edward- No te emociones Jake – lo reprendí, mientras arrancaba.

-Pero si soy un chico bueno- y se giró para mostrarme un ridículo puchero que me hizo reír. Y ahí nuevamente mi sol personal me iluminaba el día. El día empezó horrible pero m encanta esto que tengo con Jake, una nueva…- Llegamos hermosa- susurró y quedé embobada con lo bella de su sonrisa- ¿Amistad?

**Gracias por los review y las alertas, espero cubrir sus expectativas, voy a tratar de subir la historia los viernes. Besitos y gracias por el apoyo nuevamente.**


	7. Chapter 7 Es hora de actuar

**PELEA POR TU AMOR**

**Los personajes no son míos yo solo juego con ellos**

**Capitulo 7**

**Es hora de actuar**

(EPOV)

Y ahí la vi, irse con ese chucho apestoso. Sé que es mi culpa yo la empujé a los brazos del apestoso. Pero ella es mía y mis brazos son el lugar a donde pertenece. Le rogaría perdón de rodillas por mi estupidez y estoy seguro que no me alcanzaría la vida para pedirle perdón por estos días. Yo la conozco y sé que todavía me ama, sólo tengo que hacer que vuelva a confiar en mí.

Con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza llegué a mi volvo. Abrí la puerta, me senté pero me di cuenta que no puedo hacerlo todo solo, así que tomé mi celular y llamé a la única persona capacitada para crear planes.

Después de un rato charlando y obviamente rogando, el plan estaba armado y mañana se implementaría.

Arranque mi auto con la intención de irme a casa pero Bella subida a esa moto, era lo único que rondaba en mis pensamientos, así que decidido redirigí mi auto a la dirección que conocía muy bien, la casa de Bella.

Cuando llegué me quedé en el auto, estacionado a la vuelta, entre medio de unos árboles porque mi auto es muy llamativo y quería observar sin ser visto. Soy un acosador dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza y para que iba a negar lo cierto. Ella era mía y debía cuidarla.

Las horas pasaban y no había señales de ellos, la casa estaba a oscuras. En eso el sonido de una moto me sobresaltó rompiendo la tranquilidad del ambiente. Y en ese momento desee ser un monstruo y retorcerle el cuello al pulgoso ese, la llevaba delante, manejando la moto mientras él iba atrás agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura ciñéndola a su cuerpo. Y ella inconsciente muy alegre y sonriente. No podía ser que le importara tan poco su seguridad. Pero toda esa preocupación quedó en segundo lugar cuando vi lo que hizo y tuve que soltar el volante porque lo sentí crujir debajo de mis manos y ahí pude ver mis nudillos blancos de hacer tanta presión.

Jacob se bajo y agarrándola de la cintura la ayudó a bajarse, me pareció correcto que la ayudara pero ¿hacía falta que sus mugrosas manos se quedarán en su cintura, en vez de soltarla?

Cuando respiré al ver que la soltaba solo fue para terminar gruñendo como un animal que está advirtiendo a alguien que está por ser asesinado porque sus manos subieron a su mejilla para acunar su rostro, a lo que ella sólo se quedó mirándolo.

Mis manos viajaron ávidamente a la manija de la puerta para abrirla cuando él se acercó a su rostro pero quedaron reposando ahí al ver que ella giraba el rostro a último momento.

Y por último respiré aliviado al ver que ese bajaba sus manos y su cabeza al escuchar algo que MI Bella le decía y yo obviamente por la distancia no podía escuchar, para después largarse por donde vino.

Cuando él se fue, la vi entrar a la casa. Después de un rato yo seguía ahí. No podía irme, sé que no lo besó pero la oportunidad estuvo.

AH! ¿Por qué tuve que escuchar a James? James, todavía no me olvido de él voy a aclarar unos cuantos puntos con el enfermo ese pero lo más importante, tengo que recuperar al amor de mi existencia. Luego de mucho pensar decidí que era hora de ir a casa mañana sería la primera parte del plan, la primera parte de la conquista.

Solo debo recordarle todo el amor que siento por ella, que nunca la voy a defraudar nuevamente y lo más importante al fin me di cuenta de lo que es ser adulto. Bueno mañana es la hora de actuar.

Y por todo lo más importante juro yo Edward Anthony Cullen que utilizaré todo mi artesanal de seducción para que ella vuelva a mí. Y así con las esperanzas renovadas emprendí mí vuelta a casa, no mañana, no pasado pero en poco tiempo estaría probando nuevamente esos preciosos y delicados labios. Sonreí al pensamiento y esa noche pude dormir toda la noche soñando con ella, con mí princesa de perfume de fresias.

**Hola, gracias por las alertas y los review los aprecio mucho. Bueno una entrega más pero la próxima ya vamos a ver a mi sexy Edward empezar a jugar con Bellita.**

**Pero ¿Qué pasó con la salida de Jacob y Bella? ¿Qué le dijo ella a él? Ya veremos.**

**Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos el viernes. Besitos a todas. Ah! Lo siento por Jacob pero soy 100% team Edward. **


	8. Chapter8Dios Edward sexy es irresistible

**PELEA POR TU AMOR**

**Los personajes no son míos yo solo juego con ellos**

**Capitulo 8**

**¡Dios! Edward sexy es irresistible**

(BPOV)

¿Por qué no lo pude besar? Si él lo hacía en el medio del pasillo de la universidad y encima ¡delante de mí! Pero no pude.

Esas manos eran cálidas pero le faltaba la delicadeza de las de Edward, su aliento era dulce pero no fresco y sus ojos tiernos pero no me perdía en la espesura del bosque como con él.

Llegué a mi habitación y lloré ¿Por qué no lo puedo olvidar, si él ya comenzó a vivir la vida con otra y me olvidó?

Llevaba un rato sollozando cuando mi teléfono sonó. Tome unas cuantas inspiraciones antes de contestar porque por la melodía sabía que sólo era una persona.

-Alice ¿Qué hay?

-¿Cómo que hay? Llegaste de tu cita con Jacob y no me llamaste, llevo un rato esperando mala amiga – reí Alice no cambiaría nunca.

-Recién llego

-¡Ah! Pensé que llegarías antes…- no dije nada, que le iba a decir, que estuve todo este tiempo llorando, no, no, me mataría y por medio del teléfono para luego venir a casa y rematarme-bueno, no importa. Cuenta, cuenta.

-Bueno, este… fuimos a la Push, paseamos por la playa. Ah! Estuvimos andando en moto, fue muy divertido y vine conduciéndola yo. Fue muy divertido jajajajajaja.

-¡Qué bueno que la pasaste bien!, bueno te aviso que mañana a las ocho estoy en tu casa con Rose para arreglarnos.

-¿Arreglarnos?

-Sí, Mike hace una fiesta en su casa.

-Alice, no estoy para fiestas.

-No me importa, irás. Bueno, tengo que irme, hasta mañana. Besos.

Hay contra Alice no hay quien pueda. Con los ánimos más tranquilos me sumí en un sueño profundo.

Me desperté, desayuné y salvo limpiar y acomodar la casa no hice más nada. Tampoco había mucho por hacer ya que éramos Charly, mi padre y yo. Mi madre, ella se casó hace un tiempo con otro hombre y vive con él lejos de nosotros. Pero bueno, me dedique a leer o mejor dicho releer mis libros tratando de no pensar, ya estaba harta de de llorar, las cosas debían cambiar. Yo debía cambiar.

El sonido del timbre me despertó, me había quedado dormida leyendo "Cumbres borrascosas" uno de mis libros favoritos. Baje y me encontré con mis amigas.

-Chicas- saludé.

-No hay tiempo que perder a la pieza ¡ya!- gritó Alice arrastrándome escaleras arriba mientras Rosalie se descostillaba de la risa.

Dos horas después Alice estaba hermosa con u vestido rosa claro a las rodillas, con las puntas de sus cortos cabellos negros apuntando a cada dirección.

Rosalie, que decir de ella, su cabello rubio alisado y cayendo por su espalda y un vestido rojo de infarto con un gran escote. Sólo a ella le quedaría un vestido así sin parecer una zorra.

Y bueno luego yo con un corto vestido azul a mis muslos, con breteles y mis cabellos en un peinado alto con unas mechas cayendo con mis rulos bien marcados.

Ambas estábamos maquilladas con muy poco color salvo un gloss. Tocaron una bocina y Alice saltó de su lugar.

-Llegaron- canturreó.

-Ok bajemos- dijo Rosalie mirando reprobatoriamente a Alice.

-¿Qué me están ocultando?- Chillé

-Bueno, él quería venir, yo no le podía negar que salga, así que…- y yo me quise morir.

-¿Edward está abajo?- pregunté con cautela.

-Sí, pero quédate tranquila, si no se comporta Jass y Em se encargarán- me aseguró Rose con un brillo malvado en los ojos, yo creo que imaginándose la situación.

-De acuerdo, les creo- Suspiré resignada y las seguí escaleras abajo. Salimos y ahí estaban, esperándonos fuera del auto. Estaban muy lindos. Rose voló con Emmett y Alice la imitó tomando a Jasper del brazo y subiendo al mercedes de Carlisle. Yo empecé a caminar lentamente pero tuve que levantar la vista ya que Edward me bloqueaba el paso.

-Estas hermosa Isabella-¡Dios! ¿Por qué parecía que acariciaba mi nombre al decirlo?

-Gracias- dije fríamente, lo miré y me quedé sorprendida jamás había visto a Edward vestido de esa forma. Un jean negro desgastado con una camisa también negra pero al cuerpo y con la mitad de los botones desprendidos. Cuando subí mi vista, su rostro estaba adornado con esa maldita sonrisa torcida que le daba un aire picarón y que me volvía loca.

-Tranquila Isabella, mira todo lo que quieras, total- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su pecho jugando con el primer botón prendido- todo esto es sólo para ti- Y me miró fijamente con esos ojos hipnotizan tés.

-Edw- me cortó poniéndome un dedo en mis labios.

-Shh, no digas nada, te voy a volver a conquistar Isabella. Y no vas a salir nunca más de mis brazos, aprendo rápido y jamás volveré a cometer el mismo error- saco su dedo, lo metió en su boca y luego lo volvió a pasar por mis labios- no te das una idea de cómo extraño esos labios pero falta poco y no me voy a cansar de degustarlos.

Se dio media vuelta y me abrió la puerta trasera pero yo no me podía mover, este hombre es mi perdición.

-Hermosa, te esperaría toda mi vida pero los chicos están apurados- y sonrió, maldito arrogante.

-Gracias – susurré y subí, pensé que iba a cerrar la puerta pero no, se subió al lado mío. Iba acariciando su pierna pero con su dedo meñique rosaba mi muslo y yo me sentí morir. ¡Dios! Como deseaba que siguiera con esas caricias por todo mi cuerpo. Y obviamente pasaron dos cosas: me sonrojé y me reprimí mentalmente ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

La fiesta era cerca pero parecía una eternidad. Cuando llegamos, Edward me ayudó a bajar y se acercó a mi espalda.

-Tu piel sigue tan suave y sedosa como lo recuerdo- me susurró al oído y sentí su pecho pegado a mi espalda, mientras cosquillas corrían por todo mi cuerpo- no sabes cómo disfruté el viaje- y me dejó un beso debajo del lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda- sigues oliendo igual de apetecible mi amor.

Yo voltee para aclararle algunas cosas pero me cortó.

-Ya te lo dije mi vida, te voy a reconquistar y reparar el daño y el error que cometí, te dejo con las chicas princesa mía.

Dicho esto se fue, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo. ¡Hay Dios! Si Edward ya de por sí es perfecto. Edward sexy es irresistible y tratando de despejar mi cabeza ingresé a la fiesta junto a Alice y Rose.

Esta será una larga noche. Bufé.

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza pero es época de exámenes. Espero que les guste, ahora vamos a ver a un sexy Edward tratando de recuperar lo que es de él. Besos y gracias nuevamente por los review y alertas. Nos leemos el viernes. Saludos .**


	9. Chapter 9 Déjame explicarte amor

**PELEA POR TU AMOR**

**Los personajes no son míos yo solo juego con ellos**

**Capitulo 9**

**Déjame explicarte amor**

(EPOV)

Hay Dios, está funcionando, lo puedo sentir. Mejor dicho la pude sentir estremecerse por mis roces, mis palabras. Ella me ama. Y con el ánimo renovado ingrese a la fiesta con Jasper a mi derecha y Emmett a mi izquierda.

-¿Y?- me preguntó Jasper porque Emmett no me dirigía la palabra.

-Sé que todavía me ama, lo pude sentir cuando me acerqué, se estremeció. Sólo tengo que demostrarle que maduré y no soy el niño estúpido que era- le respondí.

-Suerte- susurró Emm y lo ignoré ya que era cierto. Suspiré mientras la veía entrar con las chicas y se iban a buscar unas bebidas. Nos daban la espalda, mientras hablaban pero llegó mi señal. Alice mi querida hermana, aunque no me haya perdonado del todo y me tuviera amenazado de muerte si hacía sufrir a Bella una vez más, cosa que no iba a volver a suceder, me ayudaba a recuperarla.

Se fueron al medio de la pista y se pusieron a bailar. Después de un momento Alice nos hizo una señal con la mano y Jasper corrió a buscarla para bailar juntos.

-Emm, tienes que ir a bailar con Rose- Le informé para que no se modificara el plan.

-Lo siento pero no- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- no te voy a dejar a Bells servida en bandeja de plata.

Pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios al ver a Rose bailar con movimientos sensuales. Voló para apretujarse junto a ella. Bella miró a las parejas mientras negaba con la cabeza porque cada uno estaba compenetrado con el otro.

Estaba por abandonar la pista cuando la tomé de la cintura y pegué su espalda contra mi pecho, el movimiento fue brusco y fuerte así que su pequeño y respingón culito pego contra mi sensible lado masculino haciéndolo vibrar automáticamente y poniéndolo duro rápidamente. Sisee entre diente.

-¿Te das cuenta?- dije mientras restregaba mi miembro en su trasero- así es como me dejas princesa. Eres la única por la cual se despierta-gimió, excitándome aunque suene imposible aún más.

-Bueno que vuelva a dormir porque a mí no me importa-dijo con la espiración cortada.

-¡Dios amor, jamás se te dio bien mentir!

Empecé a movernos al ritmo de la música, la cual era un reggaetón. La acercaba a mí y nos hacía bajar haciendo que su culo saliera para afuera y se encajara a mi cadera. Quería tenerla así por siempre pero no iba a aguantar mucho, así que la tomé del brazo para girarla y encararla.

Cuando hice contacto con su brazo mi mano rozó su pecho y sentí su pezón endurecido que parecía querer escapar del vestido, ella gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás descansando en mi hombro

-Mi amor, por lo que más quieras. Me vas a volver loco, ya no aguanto más, te quiero desnudar y meterme lo más adentro tuyo posible, mientras te degusto toda- gemí.

Ella se pegó más a mi cuerpo pero rápidamente se retiró y giró para mirarme fijamente.

-¿Qué ya tuviste todas las experiencias que querías en estos pocos días y ya quieres volver?

-Amor, no puedo pensar en estar con otra cuando sólo tú estás en mi corazón- le dije tomándola de la mano y acunándola nuevamente en mis brazos- sólo te quiero a ti.

-¿Y Tanya?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Se besaron. Todos lo vimos ya que fue en el medio del pasillo de la universidad-

-Ella me besó y antes de que pudiera decir algo se fue. Jamás pude ver a alguien siempre fuiste tú, pero tenía miedo. Te amo tanto mi amor que no entra en mí y entré en pánico en pensar que quizás no fuera suficiente para ti. Quería ser el mejor para que seas completamente feliz y complacerte en todo princesa.- Todo esto lo dije mirando fijamente sus hermosos ojos chocolates así ella podría ver la verdad de mis palabras.

-Me lastimaste Edward.

-Lo sé mi amor y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mí para lograr tu perdón- le informé sonriendo esquinadamente de esa forma pícara que Bella decía que amaba y funcionó porque se rió.

-De acuerdo Edward Cullen te creo.

Me sentí inmensamente feliz, me acerqué rápidamente a probar esos labios tan míos y que tanto había extrañado pero choqué con su mejilla. La miré sin comprender nada.

-Lo que escuchaste Ed, te creo pero te va a costar un poco más que unas lindas palabras y una sonrisa volver contigo. Así que esfuérzate- y dicho esto se fue.

-¿Y hermanito? ¿Qué pasó?- parpadee y giré me había olvidado del lugar y de todo salvo de ella.

-Uhm, me dio una oportunidad para volver a conquistarla- dije con una sonrisa- y lo voy a lograr, va a volver a mí como corresponde. Ella es mía y yo soy completamente de ella.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de mi hermanita. Está bueno que te haga sudar, jajajajajaja- estallo Emmett seguido de Rosalie.

-Esto te lo aclaro Cullen- me amenazó Rosalie- vuelvo a verla llorar y te castro.

Jasper, Emmett y yo automáticamente hicimos el mismo gesto, nos tapamos nuestras partes

-No la voy a lastimar Rose, quédate tranquila.

-¿Dónde fue Bella?

-Se fue para aquel lugar Alice- dije señalando unos de los pasillos que giraba para ir a la cocina.

-¿Y qué esperas? Ve a buscarla- me apuró Jasper.

-Ok, nos vemos en un rato.

Me encaminé al lugar por donde Bella se había ido, contento. Iba aprovechar todo momento que se me presentara y la enamoraría.

-Eddie- me susurraron en mis espalda, mientras sentía unas uñas recorrer mi espalda, Tanya.

-Tanya ¿Cómo estás?- la saludé normalmente mientras daba dos o tres pasos lejos de ella.

-Eddie, te estuve esperando, después de nuestro dulce beso no pudimos hablar- y se iba acercando a mí. ¡Dios! ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer para alejarla de mí y no ser un bruto?

-Tanya, te recuerdo que no nos besamos, me besaste.

-¡Eddie! Si yo sé que me quieres, me deseas. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que dejaste a la insulsa de tu novia por mí? – Esto ya era el colmo.

-Escúchame bien- pero no pude terminar la frase porque tiro sus brazos en un rápido movimiento a mi cuello y llevó sus labios a los míos. La separé de mí lo más rápido que pude.

-Tanya entiéndelo YO NO TE AMO.

-Sé que me amas, ya te darás cuenta mi amor- decía mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Estás mal Tanya, yo te aprecio pero…

-Disculpe que los moleste pero el pasillo es angosto y necesito pasar- ¡Dios, no, no, no!

-¿Bella?- susurré- déjame explicarte amor

-¡EDDIE!- chilló Tanya.

- No hay nada que explicar.

Y lo entendí, no me iba a perdonar nuevamente, lo había jodido todo. La había perdido para siempre y quise morir.

**Hola. Bueno disculpen que no pude subir la semana pasada pero como mucha deben saber las cosas a veces se complican, espero que sepan comprender.**

**Gracias por los review, las alertas y favoritos, significan mucho para mí. Los saludos y nos leemos la semana que viene. Besos.**


	10. Chapter 10 Petición

**PELEA POR TU AMOR**

**Los personajes no son míos yo solo juego con ellos**

**Capitulo 10**

**Petición**

(BPOV)

Me dolió, me sentí muerta en vida al verlo junto a ella pero cuando lo escuché mi corazón latió como un caballo embravecido. Tenía que hacer algo para demostrarle algo de lo que yo había sufrido, de lo que me hizo sentir.

- No hay nada que explicar- Dije con voz firme pero al ver su bello rostro contraerse de la tristeza dude si seguir o no.

-¿Qué haces molestándonos?- me siseo Tanya- Eddy y yo estábamos hablando.

Antes de contestar lo miré y parecía sumido en la tristeza y eso terminó por derribar mi plan de irme y hacerle creer que no lo había visto o escuchado.

-De acuerdo, los dejo- me giré para retirarme pero me volví a verlos- Aunque Tanya no te rebajes tanto, es denigrante para una mujer rogar- y dicho y esto me fui aunque pude apreciar justo el instante que Edward levantaba la cabeza mirándome con esos ojos que volvían a brillar como dos esmeraldas.

En la pista de baile enseguida se me acercaron Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasó Bella?- Susurró mi pelonegra amiga.

-Nada, sólo tú hermano besándose con Tanya en el pasillo de la cocina.

-¿Quééééé?- chillaron las dos a la vez.

-Lo mató-Gritó Alice.

La dejé despotricar un poco más

-Y sin que ellos me vieran los escuché hablar, él le decía que no la amaba y que dejase de besarlo, si ella lo besó en el pasillo de la universidad y ahora- les aclaré al ver sus rostros de perplejidad.

-¿Y lo dejaste sólo con ella?- preguntó Rosalie con voz insegura.

-Claro que no- dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas mientras sentía unas manos en mi cintura- yo la voy a seguir, a donde vaya yo voy a estar con ella.

-Bueno los chicos nos están esperando- Susurró Alice y tomando el brazo de Rosalie se fueron.

Me giré para encararlo.

-¿Arreglaste las cosas con Tanya, Eddy?- Su nombre lo dije chillando imitando la voz de esa.

-La verdad no me interesa, tardé porque no podía sacármela de encima. Me podrías haber ayudado un poco ¿No?

-No, tú te tenías que encargar de eso y dejarle claro las cosas.

-¿Y… se puede saber qué cosas le tengo que dejar en claro?- me dijo en un tono juguetón mientras sus manos viajaban distraídamente por mis brazos.

-No lo sé, ¿quizás que estás reconquistando a tu novia?- pregunté dubitativa.

-¿Mi novia?- me preguntó totalmente en shock y mirándome fijamente.

-¿Sólo si quieres?- le respondí mordiendo mi labio inferior y bajando mi mirada.

-No, así no- dijo esta vez con la voz tensa. Yo levanté mi mirada y la fije en sus ojos que se encontraban enojados.

-Ah, es que pensé que…

No pude seguir hablando porque Edward me llevo a la parte trasera del patio pero seguimos caminando alejándonos de todos nuestros compañeros, me giré, vi a Alice dando brinquitos y a los chicos con sonrisas tratando de contenerla. Negué con la cabeza ella nunca cambiaría.

Lejos de todo y sólo con la música de fondo, Edward se detuvo y se giro para encararme.

-Esto lo tenía pensado de otra manera pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, no volveré a fallarte, sé lo que quiero no soy más el chico infantil… cuando te perdí, por mi culpa… agregó al ver que estaba por replicarle- me di cuenta de lo que realmente quiero y para eso debo primero demostrarte que maduré y que las idioteces quedaron en el olvido y quiero que tengas presente que ante cualquier duda lo primero que haré será hablar contigo por eso…- se arrodilló delante mío y tomo mi mano- Desde el primer momento que te vi entrando por la puerta del salón de biología con tu cara colorada de la vergüenza me enamoré de ti- Soltó el aire lentamente mientras seguía mirándome fijamente- Esos dos años sólo fueron para darme cuenta de lo dulce, cariñosa y buena persona eras, logrando que siguiera cada día más enamorado de ti pero tenía miedo a perderte por eso nunca te había confesado mi amor, hasta aquella tarde en la que Alice me dijo que si no hacía algo te perdería y entré en pánico, yo no podía perderte sos mi vida hermosa, por eso creí en James… si no lo he olvidado y después de esta petición hablaremos- dijo al ver que me estremecía al oír el nombre del susodicho- pero ahora lo importante- Tomo aire fuertemente y me miro más intensamente, a través de esas pestañas de una longitud imposible. Sus ojos verdes eran tiernos y, a la vez abrazadores tanto que sentí que mi cuerpo se fundía bajo el calor de su mirada- Isabella Swan prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**Hola, no, no me fui… mucho tiempo. Bueno algunas me van a entender: las fiestas, el cumple de mi gorda, el calor abrazador que lo único que lograba es que estemos en la pileta, mi cumple. Uf! Muchas cosas pero acá está un nuevo capítulo. Nuevamente gracias por los review, que los contesto todos, ojala les llegue la respuesta; gracias por las alertas y favoritos. Besos y ahora que todo está más tranquilo espero que pueda subir a término, pero si no lo hago tengan presente que voy a terminar la historia que solo tiene un descanso antes de que todo estalle JUAJUA (risa maquiavélica). Bueno gracias por todo y nos leemos. Besos**


	11. Chapter 11 causa consecuencia

**PELEA POR TU AMOR**

**Los personajes no son míos yo solo juego con ellos**

**Capitulo 11**

**Causa - Consecuencia**

(EPOV)

Y acá estaba yo, solo y destrozado llamándola. Pero ¿Por qué se fue así? Huyó despavorida luego de mi propuesta de matrimonio, murmurando un simple "_lo siento"_ y salió corriendo.

-¿Todavía no te pudiste comunicar Ed?

-No, Alice… pero ¡no entiendo nada!

-¿Qué no entiendes?- La miré por el tono irónico que utilizó.

-Era lo que siempre hablábamos, de casarnos y formar una familia- Le dije mirándola a los ojos fijamente para que notaba que era verdadero y no una broma lo que yo había hecho.

-¡Ah!, tienes razón- y ahí otra vez su tono irritable- ¿Y eso fue antes o después de que quisieras "_probar"_ –esa palabra la remarcó haciendo comillas en el aire- un poco de libertad?

Y ahí ya no pude contestarle nada, claro era tan natural estar en sus brazos que me olvidé de mi idiotez pero obviamente ella no lo olvidó.

Alice me observaba fijamente y noté como su enfado iba dando paso a la tristeza.

-Alice ¿Qué hice? ¿Lo arruiné otra vez?

La miré pero no fijamente ya que mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas que por vergüenza no quería que mi hermana viera.

-No lo sé Eddie, no sé lo que debe estar pasando en la cabeza de Bella pero sé que debe ser un verdadero torbellino de ideas y sentimientos. Dale tiempo.

Miré mi celular por última vez, suspiré frustrado y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Tienes razón Alice, pero sólo le daré hasta mañana, ahí volveré a buscarla, trataré que hablemos y que me entienda y perdone.

-No será fácil hermanito- y me abrazó. Me aguanté las lágrimas una vez más pero me sentó bien la contención de Alice. Abrí mi corazón y me lo destrozaron pero yo me lo merecía porque destruí su confianza en mí y ahora mi meta era recuperarla.

Alice me llevó abrazado hasta donde estaban los chicos que me miraban apenados.

-A pesar de todo eres mi hermano y cuentas con mi apoyo- Dijo Emmett poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Gracias chicos pero ella tiene razón, yo debo esperar y tratar de recuperarla y eso es lo que haré. Por supuesto que sí- Todos me miraba con lastima pero yo o la merecía así que decidí reavivar la alegría. ¿Volvemos a la fiesta?

-¿Estás seguro?- Alice me volvió a mirar con esos ojos lastimeros pero yo no quería que tengan lastima de mí ¡No lo merecía!

-Si Alice hay que seguir, todo sigue…- mi mente trajo momentos con Bella. Ella abrazándome, besándome, tocándome, susurrando mi nombre con amor… Idiota todo lo había perdido por no querer lastimarla y terminé hiriéndola de la peor forma.

Me esforcé por dar mi mejor sonrisa y los apuré para que entraran a la fiesta. La música seguía, todos reían mientras sentía mi corazón deshacerse por lo que yo había ocasionado.

¿Cómo se dice? Ah! Sí, Causa – Consecuencia. Y este es mi castigo, lo voy a aceptar y lo voy a superar para llegar a mi amor, a la razón de mi vida Isabella Swan, Mi Bella.

Vague por la fiesta mirando todo.

Vi a Alice y Jasper bailar animadamente, él le daba vueltas mientras ella reía divertida. A Emmett y Rosalie bailar apretados y comiéndose a besos, ellos son todo pasión y luego vi algo que me hizo apretar fuertemente el vaso de cerveza que tenía en mi mano derecha, haciendo que se rompa en mis mano y lastimándola pero eso era lo de menos ya que a unos cuantos metros se encontraba él mi tormento personal "James".

Lo veía solamente a él bailando sensualmente con Victoria. ¿Por qué yo tenía que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos y él seguía de pie sin qué nada lo perjudicará?

Yo sería su verdugo y lo haría pagar, si él sufriría por lo que me hizo.

Ya estaba llegando si estiraba la mano podría rozarlo pero el destino otra vez de su parte ya que en ese momento mi celular me alertó de un mensaje y Bella fue lo primero que pensé y de esa forma me giré y emprendí mi retirada igual él no se iba a quedar sin su merecido.

Saqué el celular del bolsillo y mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforado era un mensaje de Bella. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió para leerlo.

"…_Lo siento, ahora la que necesita tiempo soy yo…" _

Mi corazón ya magullado, lloro en silencio.

**Holis, la verdad es que lamento mucho el retraso pero se debió a las vacaciones y luego me enteré que estaba embarazada. Sé que eso no es excusa pero la verdad es que mi embarazo es muy al estilo Swan. Que quiere decir eso me la paso descompuesta, mareada y abrazada al baño (no quiero ser muy explícita) .**

**La verdad es que me trae al mal traer. Hace un mes mi obstetra me dio unas pastillas y recién ahora me siento mejor porque la verdad es que me cortó la descompostura pero sólo porque me hacía dormir. Así que las horas que no pasaba mareada o descompuesta me la pasaba durmiendo. Estaría todo muy bien si no fuera que tengo una nena de siete años que también requiere de mí y por ello en el único momento que estaba despierta y media descompuesta se lo dedicaba a ella. Así que voy a tratar de no tardarme tanto para la próxima. Lo siento y nos leemos.**


End file.
